The powers They didn't know I had
by melinalove1995
Summary: this girl named melina comes bac to la push after nt know what she was no one did...find out what she is!


Chapter 1.

It was sunny when I went outside, with clouds in the sky. That day when you don't want it to change, that is this day. Today's the first day of school, and I'm off to my car to pick up my best friend Kourtney. She has a drivers license just doesn't have a car yet so I'm helping her out. The ride to her house was pleasant, when I picked her up she wore blue jean and a pink tank top with flip flops, her hair looked liked she just woke up but the looks of it she looks like she is happy. "Hey Melina, guess what we are doing this weekend," she said when she got in my car.

"What are we doing?"I said with a little happy smile to let her know I was in a good mood.

Sometimes I wished she knew about me but at the same time it was better for her to not know because, it would put her endanger. Sometime this year I am going to tell her what I am, hopefully she doesn't freak out like my other friends had back then.

"We are going to the beach to tan" she said with a hopeful look in her eyes, I couldn't turn her down she is my best friend.

"Umm.. Hey kourt, you know we live in La Push Washington right. Where it rains a lot and it is very cold"

"I realize that but it is supposed to be like 80 this weekend and I want to enjoy it while I can" she said when we pulled in the parking lot of La Push high school. "And since your new here I figured you would want to go to the beach with your best friend." She had this pouty look on her face I just couldn't resist.

"alright" I finally gave up" I will go if you bring a radio"

"Always works" I heard her think. I never liked getting in her head but it was funny at times to.

I had finally found a parking spot; kourt said she had to go to catch up with someone so I let her go. I had to go to the office anyways, so when I go out of my car I noticed these huge guys walking to the school there were six of them. So the first thing that popped into my head was steroids but hopefully not I hated guys that are hot and have anger problems, that is such a turn off. Well anyways I guess I got to go find the office and get my schedule. When I finally walked into the school, I kind of stuck out but not a lot, thank god. The school was pretty big but not that big, the last school I went to was bigger but I will live.

Trying to find the office every time I went passed someone they would whisper, it got on my nerves but I could deal with it I just had to keep my eyes the same color, because every time my mood changes so do my eyes to a specific color too. How irritating is that right. So now I have to tell my best friend I wear different color contacts. Well almost to the office I feel someone is watching me so I look around briefly, only to find the dark skinned huge boys looking at me, then when I caught them in the action they suddenly looked away. Idiots, I had thought when I passed them. I would have read their minds but I didn't feel like putting my power to it just to read a bunch of boys mind.

When I got to the office "hi can I get my schedule, I'm new here and never got it" I said with a smile just to be friendly.

"Sure sweetie what's your name" she said with a returning smile.

"Melina Smith" I said egger to get my piece of paper and to get out of this office.

"Here you go now, all the information you need is in this folder okay" she said with a look in her eyes that she doesn't really want to explain so I said thank you and left.

A half hour till school starts so I go to my locker and put everything I need to put in there. All of a sudden I get cut by my locker because some idiot ran into my locker and now I have a big cut on my hand to my wrist."Oww... what's your problem?"

"sorry I didn't see you" one of the big boys said when I looked up. When I looked at my hand I saw that it was bleeding a lot so I quickly hid my hand behind my back. Then when I look back up I see his friends walking up to us. The one boy is still standing there looking at me. How weird.

"yeah whatever just watch were your going" as I put my hand on my locker I totally for got about my cut.

" is your hand bleeding" one of the boys asked, I don't know which one they all look the same to me.

"no, now leave me alone" as I quickly hid my hand. As soon as I was walking away one of them grabbed my hand and it revealed my cut. I knew my eyes had changed from green to purple which is annoyed."I said leave me alone or you will regret it"

"is that a threat" one of them said he looked like he had big anger issues.

"it is, now let go of me" I said my eyes about to turn red I had to get out of here quick. As I snatched my hand out of their burning hand. One of them kept looking at me." Later" I said quickly and ran into the bathroom to wash my cut of so it would stop bleeding everywhere. I would heal it but I didn't want to put the boys at suspension. I looked at my schedule and headed off to class.

2


End file.
